Of Venus and Love
by Vega1301
Summary: Akatsuki Halloween Challenge. Kotetsu/Izumo with star guest Zetsu. not confessed feelings toward a friend. With a little push, opening eyes to a new perspective. foursome! Happy Halloween!


**A.N.** Hey people! This is my entry for **"Akatsuki Halloween Challenge".** It's not my normal gig, and my first smut ever and there's foursome so it might've been a slight rush there…hmm… Maa, anyway, my special thanks to **dattebayo1013 **(datte-sempai you're awesome! You've been great support and been feeding me ideas!) ** assassi, ActuallyNevis **and** TjRythum! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, foursome, holding without consent **(not that big of a deal here though), **Mostly KotetsuxIzumo love but Zetsu has a great part in here ^_~**

**Three Kinky Rules:  
>Rule #1: Setting of a scene at some point during your fic (choose just one): Cemetary, Haunted House or Train yardor just a Train.**

**Rule #2:Utilize the word or object CANDY somewhere within your story. It is Halloween after all!**

**Rule #3: Utilization of a collar; any shape, size or color, for any reason. The attached leash should end up wrapped around something...unexpected!**

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

xXx

Kotetsu growled. It was the one Izumo, his best friend who he may have a crush on…_okay, _he corrected himself, _I may be in love with him but we're gonna keep that a secret, okay? _He thought looking down, addressing the bulge in his pants. _He didn't have to pick THAT costume to torture me! I must have done something really bad in a previous life. _He sighed and got back to the topic in hand. So, Izumo had chosen both their costumes. He thought it would be FUN to make his spiky haired best friend run around in a chicken costume! With feathers and eggs stitched to somewhere he didn't even want to think about! And he had no say in the matter since he had lost a bet. Yes, a stupid bet he was still cursing himself for. After a lot of begging and bribing, Izumo had shown some mercy. No chicken costumes. But he had started to seriously doubt his friend's taste in costumes because the one he chose for Genma was a giant condom. But no mercy for the senbon sucker after what he had dared Izumo to do last time they played truth or dare, which might seem like a childish game but in a ninja village(played by ninjas) truths and dares become much, much more complicated. For example, Izumo had to steal the Hokage's underwear. Which obviously didn't end well for him but he had managed to bring it to them. A purple, largest to exist cup bra! He smiled mischievously at the reminiscent. Returning to present, Kotetsu was wondering if it would be better with the said ridiculous chicken costume because as he was eying his reflection critically up and down, he found it rather funny. Not funny for him though, he was the one who had to put up with the damn costume. _Damn Izumo, damn Kakashi and his stupid Icha Icha, damn Genma(_whose only fault was being involved in the bet which he ended up being a victim himself), _damn Naruto and his ramen and damn the Inuzuka dogs! _ Those were the only things he remembered from that night, although not what their sins were. Oh, but there was the video he had watched the next day with a heavy hangover and very wide eyes as his drunken version sang Barbie Girl with a voice very close to the original singer's. Yep, that morning he swore he would never trust his so-called friends enough to get drunk around them again!

The spiky haired ninja growled slightly as he made his way toward the party which he was about to become the clown of.

Kotetsu took a deep breath and landed on the party location near the lake. He had prepared himself for this. He glanced around. First thing that drew his attention was the kids running around, playing some silly game with bats. He felt rather uncomfortable upon seeing three little Naruto's wandering around, badly arranged costumes though. It wasn't going to be easy to pick out people he knew. After ten minutes, he was rubbing his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things double, that they were indeed pairs. There were little Kages, Copy Nins, ANBUs, jounins. Almost every kid had dressed up as a shinobi. He could swear he had seen a few mini Iruka-senseis too.

The actual party was going on on the lake. Since the party was open to every shinobi and shinobi in training (didn't used to be, but since they always found a way in after the older shinobi got drunk…) they had to keep the booze far from the little ones. Also the ulterior motive was to escape from the little kids disturbing the mood, so there was even a genjutsu so nobody standing on soil could actually see what was happening on the lake.

"Heey Tetsu-chan! You seen Zumo-chan? I've been looking for him. Hmm, and nice costume by the way."

Kotetsu glared at the purple haired kunoichi and tried to push her arm around his shoulder.

"No, I haven't Anko. And I'd like to compliment you back but I can't see your costume since you're _on _me." He answered the obviously tipsy woman.

Anko took a step back to show her outfit off and Kotetsu couldn't stop his eyebrows from shooting up. She was in a red devil costume. Cliché till here, yeah? But it was far from it. She was clad in red tight what looked like latex, with sparkles of all things! And it was torn, probably from the games she's been playing till now but the thing that creeped Kotetsu out was the fact that the crazy kunoichi was glowing. No, not glowing, shining. Beaming. No word to describe it actually. Upon further inspection, the spiky haired nin realized it was an illusion created using red chakra wires. He looked away to keep himself from being blinded.

"Nice costume…You worked hard on that?" asked Kotetsu hesitantly.

"Oh, no, Gai made it for me!"

_Figures._

"I'm nauseous just looking at you Anko, I'll be leaving now."

And he tried to bolt out. Couldn't though, he crashed into someone. Someone he really wanted to avoid tonight.

"Hello Kotetsu-san!" The pale boy waved from the close distance.

"Sai! Uhm…so, ja!"

He tried to leave again, but the boy fell into step with him. At least Anko was clinging to some other ninja in her tipsy frenzy.

"Kotetsu-san! Your costume…"

"Hmm?" He wasn't going to make it easier for the teen.

"Your costume, Kotetsu-san!"

"Yeah and I see you don't have a costume."

"No Sakura didn't like the one I picked and after a few hours of shopping she gave up but that was after she tore mine off."

"What have you picked that made her furious?"

"Her outfit."

Kotetsu halted. "What?" He tried to imagine Sai in red shirt and pink skirt and black tights the kunoichi always wore…Had to shake his head before he started laughing, because he knew if he started he couldn't stop. The mental image was too damn funny!

"But it was today so I had no costume. But we're purple!"

"We're…purple?"

"Yes, I heard some girls say that when they wore the same outfit."

"Purple?" He asked incredulously. _Who the hell does he listen to?_

"So…now we're in a relationship Kotetsu-san!"

Kotetsu dodged the glomp at the last second and eyed the teen.

"Kid, don't say things like that in public! They'll get it wrong! I'm not your Pedobear*!"

"Pedob…? But we are Kotetsu-san! You're in me!"

Kotetsu gulped at the disapproving looks he got from around the people.

"Sai, don't say things like that." He growled in a low voice but slowly like talking to an idiot, all the while panicking inside.

"But I like seeing you when you're inside me! You look sexy!"

Now they had an audience. Shinobi crowd didn't create a circle when they wanted to listen in on something. It was subtler. But Kotetsu could see them listening in. Some were disapproving and some, who knew them, were amused.

"Kid. Stop saying nonsense. I was never IN you."

"But these clothes are a part of me." Kotetsu sent a silent thanks as the shinobi lost interest at this point.

"It's just a costume. That doesn't mean anything."

"You're hurting me Kotetsu-san." Before Kotetsu could retort a bowl of ramen came nearby.

"Kotetsu-san! Have you seen Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei?" Kotetsu blinked a couple of times. Oh, yes, of course, it was Naruto, who else?

"I have actually. He's the half-naked Hokage over there! And the erm, what was that, yeah, the King _Leer –_with two 'e's I might add-next to him is Iruka-sensei. And before you even ask, yes, Kakashi is the one who chose the costumes."

"King _Leer?_ Wasn't that King _Lear _with an 'a'? Oh! I get it, it's because now Iruka-sensei isn't wearing a shirt and the crown is subsided and…oh" 18 year old Naruto came to a halt as his ex-sensei turned around. "He has a nice ass. Wow, never really looked that way. He's hot. Oh well…Iruka-nii!" The boy left for his sensei on the other side of the room, leaving a shocked Kotetsu and smiling (as always) Sai.

"Well he does have a n-"

"Shut up. Leave me alone. That kid shouldn't have been LOOKING at his ACADEMY sensei's ass. Seriously, just leave me alone." And Kotetsu left, shoulders sagging, not seeing the green haired man with colored white and black face watching him.

"Kotetsu!"

He turned around and observed the _genie_ jogging towards him. A man painted in blue and inside of a lamp waist down. As he got closer, Kotetsu read what the lamp said suggestively next to the man's front: RUB ME. He snorted. And after that, a magnet followed him. Wait, a magnet? With cats and some sort of birds on it.

"Hey, 'sup?"

"You dressed as Sai?"

"Izumo's choice." He shrugged.

"Well, his choice for Genma is rather funny. Dude's a giant condom."

"A lubricated condom." The U-magnet added.

"What are you?" Adressed Kotetsu to the magnet, also known as Aoba.

"I'm a pussy" he motioned to the cats on the magnet "and cock magnet!" gesturing to the birds.

"Ohhh…Aoba…" Kotetsu shook his head, thinking how his friend had fallen that low and wondering if all the shinobi were pervs.

"He lost a bet too. Halloween make people eager about bets y'know."

"What about you Raido?"

"Oh it's all me baby!"

"He's high on some kind of chakra-drug guess who invented?"

"Genma." They both chuckled.

"You guys seen Izumo? He ditched me I guess."

"Oh, yeah, he was hanging out with that plant boy over there!" Raido spun around with his arm open to gesture towards where he'd seen them last but there was neither Izumo nor some plant guy.

"That's weird, they were just there!"

"Hmm…Okay. You don't happen to recognize the 'plant guy'?" He knew they'd mention him by name if they did but one was high on some unknown drug and the other one was down due to a bet, wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Ye. Never seen him before."

"Me neither." They shook their heads.

"Hmm, okay. Thanks guys, ja!"

Kotetsu was dizzy now due to the amount of punch he consumed as he was looking for his best friend who ditched him for "some plant guy". Who the hell was he anyway? No one recognized him. The description was kinda familiar, he couldn't place it however. He apologized as he bumped into a blue telephone box dancing with a coffee machine. Wait, no, not a coffee machine. Some kind of a robot which had no edges, covered in half-orbs.

"I'm a dalek you idiot. And she's the TARDIS.**" The boy introduced, when he saw him staring. Which, of course, didn't explain anything at all to Kotetsu.

"Yeah yeah, you're a coffee machine and she's a box, whatever." The boy narrowed his eyes. "Are you two old enough to be here anyway?" It was funny to watch the kid's expression change from anger to fake innocence in a split second.

"Y-yes sir!" Not that Kotetsu was going to kick them out, but because it was fun to kept the act.

"Let me see some ID." It was amusing to watch the kids change a few colors on the face and when they settled on pale green that reminded him of his original problem. "Hey, have you kids seen a plant man around here? Two colors on his face-"

"Black and white? Green hair? A venus fly trap?" The box finished for him.

"Yes."

"Yeah, he was with a brunet dressed as a cat-a veeery hot feline might I add" she didn't see the boy narrowing his eyes at that "Like, such a hot guy that I can cook on him and eat from o-"

"Okay Sachi, he got how hot he was."

"Oh, yeah, okay. Anyway, the plant guy kinda dragged him outta here." She paused. "Wait. You don't happen to be Kotetsu-chan?"

"I am." He answered hesitantly. How-

"He said you might ask and if you asked; to tell you that they'd be waiting for you in the old haunted house you visited years ago again on a Halloween. He said you should remember."

That's when it all clicked. The plant man. _B-But he's just a boogieman. He's not r-real. He can't be._

It was years ago. When they were twelve. They had graduated and it was their first Halloween as genin. An initiation was held at Halloweens. Genma, the always-loves-to-torture-younger-kids Genma, had taken Izumo's house keys and threw them inside the window of the second floor. The building was an old, creepy house, looking exactly like in horror movies, a cliché haunted house. It was in the civilian district and some strange noises were reported to have been heard. Some kids had told stories about the house that they had seen some_THING _ inside the house. That it had moved through the walls and floor. Disappeared and appeared without a pattern. The shinobi had checked the place in concerns that some enemy might be using there as headquarters but they hadn't even found any trace that anyone had been there at all. So, it had become the local haunted house. And Izumo's house keys were in there. It was cruel what Genma had done, the boy had lost his parents and the keychain was the last gift from his father. So Kotetsu yelled at Genma and told him to do some inappropriate things with his dare and then went in the house to get his friend his keys back. Izumo had joined him. And on the way out, they had met the infamous ghost, a black and white face inside of a venus fly trap, clad in robes. They hadn't screamed. They hadn't cried. They didn't even blink. Just Kotetsu took Izumo's hand in his, feeling his friend's fear blending with his own. They didn't tear their gazes away. Just stood there. So did the plant man. He looked at them with interest.

_Flashback_

"_Why aren't you running, kids?" Asked the ghost rather harshly._

_Kotetsu swallowed and answered "I'm not running away from anything! I'm a shinobi! I don't run away!" And gave Izumo a comforting squeeze._

"_Hmm…Courageous. I like it." He murmured to himself. Then pointed out. "I could kill you."_

"_Then we die fighting." Izumo retorted._

"_Why are you here kids?"_

_They exchanged glances. _

"_A dare?"_

"_No. That bastard, I'm done with." Kotetsu exclaimed referring to Genma._

"_Go."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Go kids. I won't hurt you but my boss-erm, ghoul friend will be here soon and he likes how children taste. Especially ones with good chakra control, the fresh genin kids."_

_The two widened eyed kids stood there, frozen._

"_Shit. I said go! And don't tell anyone about me or I'll find you and send hellhounds after you two. And don't come here again."_

"_Y-yes sir." And they ran. They didn't hear the chuckle._

"_Funny kids. They even answered me." The 'ghost' mumbled to himself after the kids disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

They never went back. They didn't tell anyone. And after a while, they themselves started to think it was just their imagination and then forgot about it all together.

But now he was back.

Kotetsu rushed out of the party. Now, as a full grown chuunin he was realizing just what the possibilities were. The plant guy, obviously, wasn't a ghost. And since he wasn't a figment of their imaginations, just who was he and what was his business in Konoha? If he'd been here before but not seen and hiding in an old house…Oh boy, they were in trouble. And now, his best friend, his long lasting love, his precious person, was in danger. And he knew exactly where he was.

When he arrived at the promised location, Kotetsu took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever it was in there. He couldn't help but hope it was Izumo, playing some kind of sick prank on him. He sighed shakily. No, Izumo was always the responsible one and even if he wanted to prank him, it wouldn't be something this cruel. So he stepped inside, expecting a small army of enemy nin and Izumo tied up to something, badly beaten and under a genjutsu.

What he encountered was nothing like that.

The house was cleaner than he remembered, mostly empty but in a good enough shape that somebody could spend a lot of time there if not live. Kotetsu rushed upstairs when he heard a muffled sound.

Izumo was there.

And Kotetsu couldn't help but stare a moment after stepping inside the room. Izumo was dressed as a cat, that much info was revealed beforehand. But in front of him, Izumo was shirtless, the first fact Kotetsu noticed. He had fluffy cat ears on top of his head and was clad in skin-tight, black, ripped leather pants, leaving little to imagination about those long and well-built legs. His wrists were tightly secured above his head with chains. He was on his knees and gagged, looking desperately at Kotetsu with doe eyes wider than usual. He squirmed and made noises close to whimpers in desperation, trying to tell Kotetsu something. But Kotetsu's mind was blank in that split second, he had remembered his quite a few wet dreams close to this scene. He couldn't help but think his best friend looked fairly fuckable at that point in time. But he didn't like that expression on the brunet's face and would rather never see it again. He looked like he was about to cry or have already cried. That's when Kotetsu cursed himself for rushing there without telling anyone anything. That was rather stupid. A deep chuckle from across the room interrupted his thoughts and Kotetsu spun around, only to be faced by the boogieman of his childhood.

"Y-You!" Kotetsu choked.

"Me. Us. Whatever. The important presence here is you." As the words reached Kotetsu's ears, the 'ghost' lunged forward. Kotetsu stood defensive waiting for the attack but the 'plant' barely touched him and stepped away again. Izumo cried out and Kotetsu looked at his friend but it was too late. He felt something _growing_ around him and soon he found himself in some kind of white, puffy cocoon.

Kotetsu struggled in vain. The boogieman gently lifted him, and directing the foam, Kotetsu's arms were secured over his head with chains and he was left standing on his knees facing Izumo, mirroring him, standing only a few inches away.

But Kotetsu wasn't gagged. So he reached and took the cloth out of Izumo's mouth with his teeth as the foam shrunk and disappeared. Their captor made no move to stop him.

"Who are you?" Izumo spat.

"Oh, Zumo-chan, you don't remember me? Yet I remember you very clearly."

"Oh I remember you! But _who _are you and what's your business in Konoha?"

"Ahh Zumo-chaan. You're hurting us." Their chaptor whined. " We personally have nothing against Konoha. We're here for you kids right now." Kotetsu didn't miss how he called them, the way he called them before.

"What were you doing here all those years ago?" inquired Kotetsu in a much calmer way.

"Tetsu-chan, I can't tell you that. You'd panic at the very least. But we're here for you now."

"We? Who else is here?"

"We are the only ones here. I am..."

"…and I am." Two chuunin nearly jumped out of their skin with the new voice. They couldn't see anyone else in the room.

If they thought the first voice was scary, it was Naruto's in a cheerful mode compared to the second one. It was liquid darkness with a flavor of countless years of pain and the dark red stains of blood. It was everything they didn't want to feel, everything they were scared of. It made them creep into each other more.

"W-where's the other one?"

"I'm here boys. We share the same body." Kotetsu swallowed dryly. The 'thing' was 'two things' at once and it was completing itself's sentences.

"Okay I'm bored. Let's play a game, kids." He-It paused and stepped closer under the moonlight seeping through the window. He was exactly the same as he was years ago. Clad in a dark blue robe with red clouds on it. Kotetsu gasped in realization.

"Y-You are Akatsuki!" The white part chuckled.

"Yes, yes I am. But that isn't an issue tonight boys." As 'it' leered at them the two chuunin squirmed.

"So, we're gonna play a game. If you win, you get to live. If I win, you don't get anything."

Izumo swallowed dryly. Kotetsu was frozen to the spot. Then when the 'thing' took a step towards them with a slight chuckle, that seemed to wake Kotetsu out of his trance.

"You know what? I think you're a freak with a split personality disorder!"

Izumo turned to stare at his friend for a second. _Seriously? _He thought, _That's what you come up with?_

And the spiky haired ninja returned his friend's stare, answering with his gaze; _You didn't come up with __**anything**__ so shut up._

"…You…you…"Kotetsu tried so hard to think of something that would fit, but looking at the plant man, it didn't seem possible.

"You overgrown aloe vera!"

Izumo rolled his eyes, still having nothing better.

"Yeah, he's like…he's like…Mr Ukki's best friend!"

This time, it was Kotetsu's turn to stare.

"Who the hell is 'Mr. Ukki'?"

"It's the Copy Nin's plant."

Kotetsu stared some more.

"How do you even know such a thing as Hatake's plant's name? And I generously ignore the fact his plant HAS a name in the first place."

They both stared.

"You mean you don't know?"

More incredulous staring.

"Everybody knows Ko. How…" Izumo shook his head.

That's when the patient and impatient pair of Zetsu decided to intervene.

"You're giving me a migraine."

"You can always kick us out." Izumo suggested.

"Oh, Kuro, I was having fun." Protested the white Zetsu.

"Shut up."

"But we do know Mr Ukki."

"That's not what he meant moron." The black Zetsu answered impatiently.

"I know. But isn't he lovely?"

Izumo's eyebrows shot up. Was he…

"Calling Izumo 'lovely'? Dude, you've got some issues."

Now that did it. Izumo stared heatedly at his best friend.

"Why not?"

Kotetsu audibly gulped.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

Unnerved from the glare his best friend was giving him, he continued.

"I mean, 'lovely' isn't the right word."

"What is then?" The brunet angrily tilted his head.

"Erm…I mean…It should be more like handsome, cool, sentimental, adorable and all. Not some puppy word like 'lovely'"

"Thank you."

"Adorable?" Black Zetsu asked mockingly.

"Yes, he is. But how come it's not a puppy word like 'lovely'?" White Zetsu countered.

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Interrupted Izumo before Kotetsu could put the air he sucked in in action.

"Yes yes, enough chatter already darling. So the game is simple. It's an altered version of 'Simon Says', really. But here, we are Simon, and you follow our commands. If you don't, you're out."

"Without the 'Simon says' phrase?"

"Without the 'Simon says' phrase. Oh and for the record, our commands are all sexual related so don't take it as innocent." The white chuckled as he waited for the new information to sink in.

"Tease" The harsh voice of the dark one commanded. Kotetsu took a deep breath and more than happily obeyed. He leaned into his best friend.

"Sorry Zu." He whispered. Although he really didn't feel sorry for having to tease the beautiful brunet. No, the only downside was that they were captured and forced into doing this. Oh, yes, right, they had an audience.

The brunet gave a soft assuring smile and the spiky haired chuunin continued with that. This kiss was something he had dreamt of for years, those lips inches away from his, having their hot breaths mix between them. He swallowed lightly and finally connected his lips with the other man's. He thought it would be awkward, being forced into this, but the moment their lips met, Kotetsu forgot about everything but the brunet in front of him. He could feel their lips fall into a natural rhythm but every slight move sending jolts of electricity running through his whole body. One chaste kiss shouldn't feel that good, right?

And when he felt Izumo open his mouth and lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he instinctively parted his lips and allowed the other's tongue in. After getting over the initial shock, he slid his tongue inside his years-long unrequited love's hot cavern and the sensations were a thousand fold. Every rub of their tongues spiraled right down to his abdomen. Their hands were tied above their heads, so Kotetsu used the next best thing, his body. He gently pressed flush against the hot brunet, heat waving around him. Kotetsu rubbed his chest against Izumo's and when their erect nipples met, Izumo pulled back an inch to breathe, the other still feeling his breath in his mouth, foreheads pressed together. Izumo eagerly crushed their lips again after a few moments of panting. The spiky haired chuunin leaned against the hot body even more and pressed a knee between the brunet's legs, spreading them. When Izumo's erection rubbed against Kotetsu's thigh he let out a delicious moan, one that left Kotetsu's head spinning. The brunet shifted till he pressed their groins together, sending a jolt of pleasure through both bodies and two breathless moans echoed in the room for the green haired audience's delight. Kotetsu reluctantly pulled back giving space to the brunet to breathe as he trailed butterfly soft –but wet- kisses along his jawline to his chest. He could hear soft moans and gasps as he passed some sweet spots and paid them a little more attention on the way back up. His hands were itching to touch the unmarred skin of the brunet's neck and perfectly sculpted chest. As his kisses, licks and nibbles reached the brunet's earlobe, the said man turned his head and claimed Kotetsu's lips, again thrusting his hips into Kotetsu's, pressing the erections together, instantly rewarded with a deep moan leaving the spiky haired chuunin's lips.

"Well well, you two are natural talents."

The crazy toned voice of their captor's echoed voice woke Kotetsu up to the reality of his surroundings and the situation. Slightly dizzy, he reluctantly pulled from the smaller man. And as he did, he took in the memorable sight of the delicious brunet, flushed cheeks, beautiful brown eyes clouded with lust, kiss swollen lips slightly parted, panting…It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Now, what should Zetsu say?"

"It's Halloween." The black one helpfully supplied.

"So, trick or treat Kuro? That's what you have in mind, hm?" The green haired man stepped away for a second before returning with an orange bucket with a pumpkin's scary face painted on it. When he put the bucket right next to the two, they recognized the things filling the bucket as candies.

"So, Zetsu says; dig in." The two chuunin blinked, finding nothing sexual in that.

"He means the candy there, are melting. Oh wait, Shiro, we need the equipment from here on."

"Right." With that, the plant man, now identified as 'Zetsu', picked something up from the cardboard box and stalked towards them.

Kotetsu felt something around his neck and tried to struggle. But it was futile. Kotetsu watched after to Zetsu tie a collar around Izumo's neck.

"Finally getting to the better parts. We still only watch, right Kuro?" the black part only growled as an answer.

"So, I'll release your hands Zumo-chan but don't try anything stupid. Not that you can escape or notify anyone, but you'll put your friend here in danger. And we really don't want that." Izumo didn't stand up after being released. He just stood there, waiting for orders.

"First, take Tetsu-chan's clothes off." Izumo leaned and took the pants off easily.

"Now, you see the bucket. It's chakra boosted, so the candies you're seeing on top are melting, and right now, they are floating, the rest is liquid underneath." The brunet slowly unzipped the top and looked up at their captor questioningly. How was he supposed to take the top off if Kotetsu's hands were chained?

The yellow eyed captor stepped closer and cut the top from sleeves, between shoulder blades to the other sleeve's end in one swift move and he was away again.

Kotetsu's heart was still thumping hard from being that close to the enemy's blade, being at the edge of being cut open. Izumo swallowed and pulled the torn material.

Now Kotetsu was standing naked in front of Izumo and their psycho captor.

"Now" the white Zetsu started commanding in delight "here comes the part 'dig in'. Cover your friend with the liquid candy in the bucket. Oh, not all of him obviously, just the important parts." The both chuunin could guess what was next but there was a second option. The 'thing' was a venus flytrap, meaning, he ate people. So now, covering with sauce for him didn't sound as good.

White Zetsu exclaimed as though he had read their minds. "Oh we're not going to eat him…You are going to Zumo-chan! Besides, I prefer chewy people with cheese on top, not muscle-bags with liquid candy. Ew."

"Like we'd ever do something to hurt you…"the black one mumbled quietly to himself that no one other than himself heard. And that 'himself' only sighed as an answer.

Izumo dug his hand into the candies and grabbed a fistful of liquid as he took his hand back. The brunet slowly grazed his best friend's southern parts. He had dreamt of touching those parts, making the man in front of him moan under his hands and lips. Not the exact situation he had thought that dream would come true, not that he thought his dream would _ever _come true, and they had an audience but still his heart was trying to break out of his chest, his skin was burning, his throat was dry that he couldn't even swallow.

"Zu…" The brunet looked up instinctively but averted his eyes, feeling his face heat up even more.

"It's okay buddy." Izumo just wanted to cry now. He had been in love with his best friend, knowing it was wrong, for a long time, and even in this situation, his hands on Kotetsu's shaft, he was calling him 'buddy'. Like he was his brother or something. So there really was no chance for them. Someday Izumo would have to watch his love marry someone else, probably he would be the best man. The brunet chuunin sucked in a shaky breath and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He would just enjoy the chance given to him only this once.

"Ya..." Izumo continued his work.

"Alright, I think he's sweet enough now." The white Zetsu laughed maniacally.

"Lick him clean now." Izumo obeyed and leaned to start from his lower abdomen. He grabbed the tan hips and just enjoyed the taste of the strawberry flavored candy and the one underneath that was pure Kotetsu.

As he felt the spiky haired chuunin shudder softly under the touch of his tongue, Izumo wished this experience would change something. Maybe he would see him in a different light? Definitely not as a brother.

Izumo paused and pulled back to get a full view. The only place he hadn't cleaned was Kotetsu's already hard member. He bit his lip to muffle the moan erupted from his throat.

"Get to work, boy."

He started with licking. Izumo was trying so hard to please the man in front of him, he had already forgotten about the audience and the fear for their lives. He might be a ninja but he was a man.

The brunet was aching downstairs, the moans and gasps and the other delicious sounds, although muffled, was leaving him breathless. He decided he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Kotetsu inside of him, and the next best thing to his desire was his mouth so he took all of him inside.

Kotetsu nearly screamed when Izumo engulfed him whole and started sucking. _N-no way we could be friends from now on. He'll never want to see me again._ And his chest hurt at the thought. _No…_He thought. _I can't be without you…_

Izumo was at the edge of crying. He had heard his friend mumble "no" when he started sucking him. He hated this that much? He could at least close his eyes and think of someone else. _Well I'm not giving up. _Izumo thought as he brought his tongue into the game.

Kotetsu couldn't take it. He struggled against his chains. If he were free he would've already flipped the smaller man onto his back and taken him right there and then, never mind the audience. But for now, this had to stop.

Izumo pulled back when he realized his friend was squirming, trying to free himself. He instinctively held his hand against his chest to make it stop hurting that much.

"Okay. Now…" Both chuunin looked at his/their direction, startled. "Hmm, forgot about me? You two are just adorable. In love with your friend but never able to tell?" He put his hands on the floor and started _splitting. _Izumo gagged at the sight as Kotetsu just stood shocked. Black Zetsu and White Zetsu became two separate beings in front of the two chuunin, but incomplete.

"Y-You are…half!" Izumo pointed out in horror.

"Maa, that'll have to be fixed now. Mmm, not many people sees us both in our complete forms since we usually don't bother to really work on that, but you boys are exceptions." And the half complete figures that looked like melting wax became real human forms right in front of their eyes.

The white one chuckled. "Don't look like that. We might be monsters now but we were human once. Before we were altered."

"Altered? By whom?" Izumo asked, frowning. They looked rather…normal now. The flytrap that was around their head was gone, melted into the other half as they shaped themselves. The robe was torn around them, both wearing a half, and except their skin color, they were human.

"No info more than necessary, koi. Or I'd be putting your lives in danger." Explained the white Zetsu, sounding less maniac. His voice was…caring now.

"Aren't you going to kill us anyway?" inquired Kotetsu in a harsh tone.

"No, not unless you try to do something stupid." It was the black one that answered this time and his voice was not murderous anymore. It was deep and soft, velvety.

"Now now, enough questions boys. Next is the last game of the night. And the best. The reason you're wearing collars right now." The white Zetsu paused to leer at the two men as the black snapped his fingers and released Kotetsu from his chains.

"Undress him too." The bandaged chuunin obeyed but couldn't help noticing his smaller friend not looking into his eyes and flinching at his touch. "Izumo." He whispered only loud enough so only his friend could hear. "Zu. Look at me, please." The brunet lifted his gaze. "It's all going to be fine, okay? We do as he says and we'll be back to the same in no time."

"Everything won't be the same Kotetsu! I don't want it to be same anyway! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Huh? Years, Kotetsu! Years I've been in love with you! I've had to restrain myself from touching you, hide my staring! And now, I'm being forced into touching you and you're flinching away from me! Do you know how that feels?" Izumo snapped, tears running down his cheeks. Kotetsu was frozen to the spot, blinking. And then everything sank in and he took the smaller chuunin in his arms.

"Shh…It's okay baby…I love you too…I just never knew how to tell you. I was afraid to lose you…shh…Don't cry." He said those words over and over again as he rocked them slightly.

"Y-you love me?" Izumo asked quietly as he calmed down.

"Yes baby, I love you." He pulled back to stare at the brown shiny eyes. Izumo sniffed and gulped.

"But we gotta make it out of here alive."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Zu, even though it doesn't last much long."

White Zetsu chose that moment to speak up. "Finally! It was so painfully obvious, you know. You've been driving us crazy."

"You knew? H-"

"You wanted us to get together?"

"Yes, you two have always been so cute." And the both chuunin realized nothing Zetsu had made them do was harming in any way. And they weren't as bad as they thought. _They even look kinda cute. _Izumo thought and shook his head. No way he was going to have positive feelings for their captor.

"Okay, here we should explain something. We've known you for over a decade."

"You've been on our mind for over a decade."

"We've been spying on you, heh, that's our job."

"And we are men you know. Think about two men, sharing the same mind, thinking about two boys for more than a decade."

"That erupts fantasies."

"So please let us." Izumo and Kotetsu were puzzled. They were…asking them?

"We will make you feel good. Please, just this once." And both of them kneeled next to the shinobi and white Zetsu started kissing Izumo's spine as black Zetsu started playing with Kotetsu's nipples. Izumo moaned and Kotetsu just rolled his head back. Zetsu took it as a yes. All the men were already too hard so the kissing and teasing part didn't last long. Soon, Izumo felt fingers probing his hole. He was uncomfortable as a slick finger slid inside, but the gentle touch didn't let him stiff for long. Another finger joined in and as the third finger was moving he was already panting.

Kotetsu was bent down and he was panting with every strike of the tongue dancing inside him. He didn't even feel uncomfortable when a he felt a finger replace the tongue and soon there were three fingers scissoring inside of him, preparing him for something larger.

Both Zetsu stood up and tugged on the collars they had put around their necks. Black Zetsu tugged until Kotetsu was standing up and Izumo was still on his knees and elbows, ass up invitingly. "Fuck him." The white Zetsu commanded. Kotetsu obeyed, positioning himself behind his best friend and entering him slowly. He gasped when his head was inside and it was too tight. He gently pushed the rest, waiting for the brunet's reactions as he was completely inside and he paused, clenching his jaw not to lose himself and start pounding. He wrapped his hand around Izumo and felt rather than heard the brunet moan. The white had done a good job preparing apparently because Izumo didn't need much time to adjust and soon he was wiggling for more.

As Kotetsu was lost in feeling of the velvety tight heat around him he felt being pushed down over Izumo and his cheeks being parted. He cried out as he felt his muscles stretch. Zetsu was gentle. As he was sliding inside him, he turned Kotetsu's head and claimed the chuunin's lips as to comfort him. He could feel hands gripping his hips tenderly, obviously restraining himself from bruising the chuunin. Izumo started rocking as Zetsu started pounding into him and Kotetsu screamed. He was sure if there was such thing as dying from too much pleasure he would be six feet under by the end of this.

The spiky haired chuunin's strokes of Izumo fell into rhythm with dark Zetsu's pounding as the three bodies moved together, thrusting into each other. The white Zetsu stood in front of Izumo and the brunet engulfed him without hesitation. He was trying to stand still as Izumo was being thrusted already but after the brunet cupped his balls and nibbled his head he couldn't resist.

The room became hot and almost steamy, the moans and cries echoed through the house and the four men moving together as one body, came to all their best climax in their life nearly all at the same time.

"I love you." Mumbled black Zetsu as he sank next to Kotetsu after filling him with his seed, low enough that no one heard.

"I love you." Muttered white Zetsu as his knees buckled and he sat on the floor, only for his own ears.

"I love you." Whispered Kotetsu into Izumo's ear as he collapsed on top of him.

"I love you." Izumo breathed as he turned to claim Kotetsu's lips.

xXx

"Shit!"

Kotetsu groaned. _Too much noise, _the spiky haired chuunin thought as thumping and cursing voices echoed through the empty house. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to see what was going on before he found himself flying to the ground from where he was lying on some old table.

"What the-!" And he crashed on his nose.

"Argh! So sorry Tetsu chan! We were just trying to merge together again…"

"And as our flytrap was regrowing…"

"…the leash kinda stuck there…and it's chakra induced collars, so we need to be the same chakra to dislodge them. And since we're separate we can't do that."

The dark one growled. "Now it's wrapped around my giant venus flytrap!"

White giggled. "Haha that sounded like an innuendo."

Black snarled but turned to Kotetsu ignoring his alter ego. "And it tucked on you. Sorry. But Tetsu-chan, you need to sleep now." Before Kotetsu could react he blew a thin dust to their direction. It spiraled around the two chuunin and the last thing he heard before he fell asleep again was the white mumbling "Pollens".

xXx

Kotetsu groaned as he felt the sunlight boring into his eyes. Rubbing his eyes as he sat up, he took in his surroundings. He was in a familiar room but he couldn't place it. In a bed. He looked down next to him and his breath caught. The silky brown hair of Izumo was glistening under sunlight, giving him a halo, his pale unmarred face had a golden tinge with the sunshine. He looked like perfection carved into marble, the most beautiful thing that could possibly exist.

Then those dark eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"Hi." He said intelligently.

"Hi." Izumo replied and also sat up.

"What are we doing in my room? And I had a weird dream last night…" He trailed off as he saw the look on his friend's face. "What?"

"You mean the one with Zetsu?"

"Not a dream?"

"Not a dream."

"So you love me?" Kotetsu chuckled and pulled his new lover to his chest.

"Of course I love you. I always have, and always will." He whispered into the brown hair and kissed the soft locks.

"I love you too." The brunet mumbled, smile evident in his voice.

"So how did we get here?"

"Don't know. So he just let us go?"

"Yeah. Guess he really didn't mean harm that way. Hm…" He sighed thoughtfully and tightened his hold around his lover.

"He did good I guess. He didn't eat us before either." They both chuckled.

"You know, he just seemed lonely."

"Yeah…"

Outside of their window, a giant venus flytrap smiled sadly and disappeared into the grass. Only his last words' echo hung in the air.

"Goodbye."

xXx

*Pedobear… you MUST've heard it!

**TARDIS? Doctor Who? Still nothing? Mmm, you can take it as a blue box and a giant coffee machine then ^_^


End file.
